Beyond The Wall
by HappyWalkingDeadFan
Summary: Long After the Annie incident, from with in the walls. Wall Rose guards begin seeing a woman, wearing furs looking like she came from some where rather odd. Levi, Eren and Jean choose to confront this woman and the scouts choose to go beyond the walls Maria for the first time only to see if there is a trap or safe haven on the other side.
1. Chapter 1

Levi walked through the city with in Wall Rose it was a normal day in the city. He pushed some of his black hair back, as he walked. Like any other day he was in full uniform. Having the hood of his green cloak pulled up, he let out a soft sigh from his thin lips. _This is odd. Usually, we get called out to protect the walls or.. Or..._ Levi's thought was caught off as he heard some one yell his name. He looked around quietly, didn't see any one, and kept walking it was hard to see really any body do to the crowd. _What was it that I had to get... Bread, cheese, dried meat, potatoes, maybe ill stop by a book store along the way._ The raven black haired man went over every thing in his head as he walked down the cobblestone street. Usually it was a job for a rookie, but he needed to get out and away from every one for a while. Having left Jean in charge of Eren and making sure Eren stayed in the cellar until he went through the market picking up what he needed to, when he over heard a market stand owner yelling. He was yelling at a kid who was missing two coins for ONE apple. " Sir I suggest giving the child the apple. Your one of the men that raises prices when they look like they can barely afford it. Give the kid the apple. And his eight coins back. Now. " Levi said, if looks would kill the man would've been dead ten times over. The raven haired man watched as the man handed the child the coins and the apple, blinking as the little boy ran over to him. Quickly and as nicely as possible he plastered a grin on his face crouching down to look at the child.

" T-Thank you M-Mr! " The young girl said with a smile, inside of biting into the apple right away she clutched it into her little fingers and ran other to another little boy. " S-See what the nice m-man gave us brother!. " The little boy smiled toward Levi but they both seemed to disappear into a crowd, a few seconds later the little boy and little girl could be seen resting on whom Levi would assume to be their fathers shoulders.

Levi smiled genuinely having watched til they were out of sight the smile slowly fading before he began to walk again shoving his hands in his pockets. Blinking as some one shouted his name again. This time he realized who it was and his whole happiness went right out the nearest window... " Eren. What are you doing out of the cellar. " He asked as he kept walking stretching slightly, shooting a glare back at Eren who was stuffing his face with a loaf of bread.

" Heya Levi. Yea Jean fell asleep. I came looking for you I want to get out now and then too you know! " Eren said in a some what angered attitude that Levi hadnt wanted him to come. This time he was wearing a long green cloak, and he had his hood up to keep his identity hidden. But under that he had his normal gear and uniform. " I tried calling to you once before but I got sucked back into the crowd. Oh hey Levi have you talked to the wall patrol yet today? Rumor has it then seen some one wearing furs and killing titans close to wall rose- " He said in a hushed tone til what he was saying was cut off by... _Oh crap..._

" EREN YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Jean yelled as he ran up next to them trying to catch his breath swaying back and forth. Jean looked at Levi only to see a slight hint of worry on his face. " Captain whats going on? " Over his panting from having ran so much, Jean heard people talking but not about the exact subject. Him having expected for Levi to just say what it was with out warning he blinked as he was slapped. And slapped hard right across the face by Levi. " Hey! What was that for! " He mumbled rubbing his red cheek.

" For letting Eren follow me out here and not watching him like you were told. " Levi said bluntly. He adjusted his jacket and dropped the hood to his cloak with a sigh, him having no reason of wearing it. Since it was a bright, and some what hot day. He let out a slight sigh before saying. " I don't know any thing exact yet. But lets go speak with the wall Rose Patrol. He said calmly using his omni directional gear, to get to the nearest roof top. Waiting for the two other men to join him before taking off into a run jumping to another roof top, before using his gear to get wall rose working his way up it rather quickly. Ignoring the two other men bickering and teasing one another behind him. Finally the men were yelling and wouldn't shut up. Them being close to the top. Levi glanced down at them glaring daggers into them. " One more sound and Ill cut out your tongue Jean. And Eren your going to stay in that cellar for a month if you dont shut the hell up " Levi easily stepped on the wall, walking to one of the men whom was lounging.

" Good morning Captain Levi. " Moris said calmly as he stretched in his chair, pulling his some what long blonde hair back in a pony tail as he stood up. Unlike the three men he was wearing a white tank top, a tank top and his gear. " Before you say any thing Sir I gave permission to the men to cut the sleeves. " He said as he stretched walking to the edge of the wall looking over. " Some odd stuff has been happening today. We seen a woman or at least what we think was a women wearing animal furs and omni gear. "

" So its true " Jean said with a look of shock plastered across his face. " How the hell did this woman live through all this shit" He said glancing over at Eren who had the same sort of shock on his face. " Do you think she's like you Eren - "

" Now quit assuming things. We need to keep this under wraps. Moris make sure none of your men say a word to any one else. Here people talking about it on the streets in your free time dismiss it as nothing but a shadow. Moris can you tell me where you last then this woman creeping around I want to talk to her. See if she is a danger to any one inside the wall. " Levi said as he wiped off his hands tucking his handkerchief in his coat pocket.

" I want to come too. " Eren said in a some what stern tone. " If you get surrounded by titans and or she's like me and can change into a titan. Your going to want some one who can level out the playing field. " Eren said as he took off his coat setting it by Moris's things, and he got ready to go. " I trust you Levi but there is no stopping me this time. "

" I want to come too if the brats going. " Jean said as he got ready to follow Eren. " There isnt any stopping me either. Mostly if Eren gets up shit creak and looses control again, some one is going to have to watch the others back while pulling him out. " Jean said calmly even sending a smirk toward Eren having not been able to help himself.

" Yes Captain Levi. I will set up a team if any thing goes to shit. Send a trusted some one to take my post. And I will deliver the message to the head ups. And about Captain Levi's direct orders about being silent. I wish you all the best of luck. " He said with a lop sided smile. Before he turned back to them and said again with a serious look on his face. " Oh yea. If this lady is legit and she is proper and not you know. Titanish or whatever. Introduce her to me " He said sending a wink and smirk at Jean and Eren.

Jeans eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Levi just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. " NO YOU PERVERT! " Eren said pretty much yelled and pointed his finger at Moris as he said pervert. The three men came up with a plan on what to do before they took off using their Omni gear to glide down to the buildings in wall Maria. That is where they split up.

Eren took off to the right killing several titans in his path that was his job to take out any titans and keep watch, if need be go help Jean if they get hit by one or two titans at once. Eren made sure he didn't use to much gas in the omni gear, by trying to jump from roof to roof. He then began to make his way toward the church. _This could go bad at any second. But I trust Levi. I trust Jean. Even though he's always on my back!_

Jean took to the right using his omni gear much more but going around much faster cutting titans down as he went, he stood on top of one of the larger buildings looking around slowly, watching like a hawk, he then caught a glimpse of some thing red out of the corner of his eye. He quickly looked around him before letting out a sigh. _Whats going on this all seemed way. WAY to easy._

Levi took off down the middle as the other to men circled in toward the church. The raven haired man moved rather quickly taking his time, as he got close he made sure he stayed quiet, having quit using his gear completely eyes watching like a hawk, he quickly walked around the cave in looking down at the pieces of roof. Laying on the ground blood covering the chunks, and a piece of a skeleton arm was hanging out of the rubble. He let out a quiet sigh rather quickly dropping down preparing to attack if he had to only to see a outline of a body and a set of eyes staring back at him. " Who are you? What do you want? " Levi said in a blunt tone.

" Im Kira" The voice said in a calm tone, staying still not moving looking down at the raven haired man. " I want to live, I want to kill titans, to have the world go back to the way it was before they showed up. I mean you no harm. " She said in a truthful tone of voice staring down at the man then the ground began to shake. " Shit. Time we go! " The woman called Kira shot her omni gear through the hole in the roof, as she shot out into the light Levi was stunned for a moment and taken back.

Kira had long blood red hair, a slim face, nose, a finally outlined jaw. And some of the most piercing mix of green, grey and blue eyes. The red head had a scar on her thin eyebrows. She was skinny clearly underfeed, but had big hips was slightly short and slightly flat chested. She was wearing a fur cloak, but a normal woolen white top underneath it, a pair of black pants and leather boots.

Eren blinked when he seen the woman dash out and onto the roof, only to have Levi follow, his eyes scanned in the direction they were moving away from. " Holy shit. " Eren said wide eyed a group about twenty titans of different sizes were moving their way and they had three moving in from behind them. Eren took off and onto the roof of the church " Captain Levi we are being surrounded! " Eren said getting ready to bite his hand.

Jean looked over at them, when he seen the woman with the red hair his jaw almost hit the ground.. _Shes beautiful.._ He blinked as he felt the rumbling, looking around and were Eren was facing. " WHAT?! We were just watching where the hell did these guys come from. " Jean took off using a lot of gas in his Omni gear, to get over there as fast as possible. " Whats going on what just happened! "

" Why are you all just standing there move it! " Kira said as she flicked her omni gear and spun around to the right, gliding and running along buildings. Two of the three titans hoping to clear some what path right down the center for easy access to the wall. She spun down cutting the tendons in the ankles of the titan, only to have the brown haired boy put down the titan for her, she nodded to him and took back on top of a building. As she got closer to the wall she could see some men staring at her. She slowed her omni gear and stood on top of a roof with in range. Looking up at one of the men. She heard a loud crack seem to echo through the air, before she knew what happened her chest was hit. The red head had the wind knocked out of her, blood burst from her chest, she stumbled falling rolling down one of the edged roofs and onto the ground. _What the hell.._ Her eye sight began to blur and darken.

" Kira! "


	2. Chapter 2

Jean looked over at them, when he seen the woman with the red hair his jaw almost hit the ground.. _Shes beautiful.._ He blinked as he felt the rumbling, looking around and were Eren was facing. " WHAT?! We were just watching where the hell did these guys come from. " Jean took off using a lot of gas in his Omni gear, to get over there as fast as possible. " Whats going on what just happened! "

" Why are you all just standing there move it! " Kira said as she flicked her omni gear and spun around to the right, gliding and running along buildings. Two of the three titans hoping to clear some what path right down the center for easy access to the wall. She spun down cutting the tendons in the ankles of the titan, only to have the brown haired boy put down the titan for her, she nodded to him and took back on top of a building. As she got closer to the wall she could see some men staring at her. She slowed her omni gear and stood on top of a roof with in range. Looking up at one of the men. She heard a loud crack seem to echo through the air, before she knew what happened her chest was hit. The red head had the wind knocked out of her, blood burst from her chest, she stumbled falling rolling down one of the edged roofs and onto the ground. _What the hell.._ Her eye sight began to blur and darken.

" Kira! "

* * *

Kira's eyes snapped open as she felt immense pain, her eye sight being blurry, but a light in the room was almost blinding. Her hands shook and her legs kicked as it felt like her chest was being tore open. She screamed as pain spread through out her body, she could hear a man saying to hold her down. Kira cried out and screamed as her body was held down and the man that caused a large shadow continued to pry the bullet out of her chest

Levi sat in the waiting room silently, the sound of screams being faint. _You better live through this..._ He stared at the doorway, bringing a cup of tea to his lips. He enjoyed the pure bitterness from it, slowly lowing the cup from his lips. Listening to Eren and Jean having a debate about some thing purely stupid to take his mind of the distant screams of pain.

" Well, if she is like me, and we could convince her to be on our side we have another person like me helping protect the city maybe we will actually be trusted. " Eren said smiling widely at the thought of being able to walk through the streets with out being known as some sort of monster.

" Yea. But then again, she could be some one that tried breaking down the walls. This could be some sick way of revenge or some thing. Get into the walls, and kill us from the inside out. Or if she is just a mere human. She looked horrible skinny. Wouldn't probably last for a day. " Jean said with a large smirk.

 **Meanwhile...**

" Yes, Hanji you will meet Kira after the doctor removes the bullet.. Even I don't know what to expect. " Erwin said adjusting his jacket, him wearing his uniform having been on duty and stuck with Hanji whom was more then excited about meeting Kira. _I wonder what this woman is like... And if she really has lived outside of the walls, this may be a whole knew step for mankind..._ He strode down the hall walking to Levi's office.

" But I can't wait! I have to get samples of hair and blood! " Hanji said with a huge smile. He couldn't help it. _Oh my god! If she is like Eren, she's all mine for work. There isn't enough room for two titans. All mine all mine._ He jumped up and down happily for a moment, before he realized Erwin was halfway down the hall and ran after him. Running up in front of him and bursting through the door running right to Eren throwing his arms around him giving him a squeeze.

Levi sighed what calm that was in the room suddenly erased, and his eyebrows began to crease together and twitch. But finding no use in being angry so he slowly calmed as he sat down his cup of tea. " I see Moris already informed you. The only reason I am saying this is because you finally got Hanji out of his room. " He said in his normal blunt tone of voice. _Why.. I get stuck with a handful..._

Eren blinked his eyes widened as he was grabbed and pranced around the room by Hanji. _Why?! What is going on!_ He blinked nervously looking around as Hanji continued to dance around the room with a vice grip on him. He finally mouthed help me to Jean only to have Jean act like he didn't see a thing. " I if I get sick- "

" Eren if you get sick your cleaning the entire office. " Levi butted in through the chaos in the room. Looking to Erwin whom was looking more annoyed then normal.

" Enough! " Erwin yelled causing all of them to go into attention. He crossed his arms over his chest, blinking as the door was opened and two male soldiers brought in cloth gurney, the beautiful frail red headed woman was sleeping soundly. Erwin watched, having never thought this frail looking to have survived out in the wild. He watched as they sat down the gurney and moved her to a nearby couch. " Some thing this fragile looking lived out there? " He turned to Levi asking calmly.

Hanji dropped Eren and ran over to the woman curiously looking her over. _Ohhhh my! She is skinny like a twig, and beautiful toooooo! Ohhh how I'm going to love working on her._ He thought so many things. " I get dibs she is mine every Thursday! " Hanji said before he took off out of the room to go make preparations and to get a bed ready in the cellar just in case.

" Eren may I ask you a question. Do you think if she really was like you, shouldn't the wound have healed its self? " Erwin asked Eren as he leaned against the wall. Only to have Eren nod in reply. " Then we should be prepared for that of a normal human. Yet if there is the smallest possibility she shall share a room with you Eren, just to make sure Hanji doesn't kidnap her in the night. And Levi.. I would like you to take Kira under your wing... Until we find out if she really came from over the walls, after that you may do what you may do what you wish with her... "

* * *

 **Important Authors Note. Dear Readers**

A lot of the readers will probably confused as to why I call Hanji a he. Hanji in the manga, they really do not say what gender he or she is. So I am kind of playing with his or her character a bit and calling he or she a him. So I hope you all do not mind. And enjoy! A new chapter will be coming out soon.

 **Sincerely- Til**


	3. Chapter 3

Hanji dropped Eren and ran over to the woman curiously looking her over. _Ohhhh my! She is skinny like a twig, and beautiful toooooo! Ohhh how I'm going to love working on her._ He thought so many things. " I get dibs she is mine every Thursday! " Hanji said before he took off out of the room to go make preparations and to get a bed ready in the cellar just in case.

" Eren may I ask you a question. Do you think if she really was like you, shouldn't the wound have healed its self? " Erwin asked Eren as he leaned against the wall. Only to have Eren nod in reply. " Then we should be prepared for that of a normal human. Yet if there is the smallest possibility she shall share a room with you Eren, just to make sure Hanji doesn't kidnap her in the night. And Levi.. I would like you to take Kira under your wing... Until we find out if she really came from over the walls, after that you may do what you may do what you wish with her... "

* * *

" I'd like you to know once this is over I'm going home. I am Kira Stromm " Kira said slowly setting up, her having spoken so suddenly caused Erwins eyes to widen, Jean and Eren stumbled backward a bit. She slowly turned a bit to look at them. " Sorry to speak so suddenly and for having eased dropped but when your some where you don't know and you don't know the people there. You kind of have to. May I ask what are your names?. " Kira spoke in a soft tone of voice as she glanced around the room, swinging her legs off the couch. " Your names for answers to your questions... Whom was it that saved me.. And let me get into some comfortable clothes, and to talk outside.. "

* * *

 **About an Hour later.**

Kira slowly walked outside her eyes adjusting to the bright light. It being about dusk, and the sky had faint signs of the hues of red and orange from the sunset. She slowly adjusted her outfit, having been supplied with a uniform similar to Levi's. Yet she had ripped off the sleeves, had the jacket loosely wrapped around her hips, and a black sash with two feathers was wrapped tightly around her waist. Her long strands of hair having been pulled back into a pony tail. " Oi Jean is it always this hot here? " She asked calmly as she was escorted by Jean and Eren over to a table, where commander Erwin, captain Levi, and Hanji sat. She walked over taking her seat between Levi and Erwin, looking at the map laid out on the table.

Erwin looked her over as she sat down, noticing how she had large scars running up her shoulders and arms. He soon averted his eyes glancing over at Levi whom's face was stone cold like normal. Before he looked down at the map on the table beginning to speak. " Kira Stromm, we would like to know. Where you are from. If there is more people like you, how you survived the onslaught of titans, if you have any abilities. If you are incapable of sharing any and all information we will be forced to kill you. Show the slightest means of harming or killing any one with in the walls we will not hesitate to kill you. "

" Yes, Sir. " Kira replied calmly as if none of it was fazing her, she slowly stood up, leaning over the map tapping the south side of it. " My father was a skilled Omni user. He stole more then a dozen, studied and fashioned his own, with a more natural way of running. He openly expressed his feelings about the outside of the walls. Well he was going to be sent as an outcast, but he wouldn't leave his family until my mother gave birth to my younger sisters. She died during child birth. And like the 'amazing' man my father was he chose to take us with him after teaching us how to use the gear. He left my to younger sisters with an aunt that who knows where after wall Maria fell. " Kira glanced over at Hanji whom was writing and listening intently.

Hanji looked up from his paper at her to see her smiling lightly, his eyes widened and he blushed faintly quickly looking back down at his papers. " Its nice to know there are still curious people in this world. " He listened quietly to what she had said tapping his finger against the table lightly to try to calm himself. But after a moment he blurted out. " My commander asked a few more questions, a major one I would like to know is if you are part titan? " Hanji said quickly as he nervously waited for his answer. _Ohhhhh pleasseeeeeeeee be half titan like Eren! You'll be allll mine._ " I promise Ill only do testing two times a day if you are! " He blurted out some of what he was thinking out loud.

Although Kira just smiled and laughed looking over at Commander Erwin. " I will answer those questions, but might I say you have quite the odd bunch on your hands. " Kira blinked only to hear Levi mutter under his breath. " Odd and annoying. " _Sheesh Captain Levi seems so straight laced I wonder if he ever smiles..._ " To the south in a huge pine forest is where we made are home up on some of the branches. As far as I know Hanji I am that of a normal human. My father passed, not long ago. And my older brother is royally pissed off about some thing that my father told him on his death bed. He is here some where by now. So I would hurry to double your guard on wall Maria cause if my assumptions are right he is bringing hell with him... "

* * *

 **Authors Note-**

I am so sorry for such a short chapter. I am in the middle of moving and I am using boxes as a desk, and its rather uncomfortable. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I hope you all have a very great day!

 **Sincerely- Til**


End file.
